


Oceans

by ollie911



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dracula - Freeform, F/M, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Love, Mina - Freeform, One Shot, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie911/pseuds/ollie911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have traveled oceans of time to find you.”</p><p>Marcus could not help but worry when he stared at the damsel in the bed; the woman he was meant to love. </p><p>A One Shot about Didyme and Marcus, where Marcus attempts to set aside over two thousand years of grief in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans

The mortal girl stirs in her sleep, her eyelids fluttering and her breath lingering. In the pale moonlight, almost quite as pale as her, she resembles one of the marble sculptures that Marcus had seen in Athens long ago, when beauty had more tender and enduring ways to be captured. The bed sheets are white, contrasting her raven hair, which lay sprawled through the covers untidily. To Marcus she was an unexplainable beauty, one that he was convinced would never have the elation of making it’s way into his desolate life ever again.

She isn’t a dove of purity, this he is aware of. For starters the distinctive aroma of cigarette smoke covers her skin like incense in a cathedral’s aisle. He can feel the cologne and sweat and heat of other men, which even after washing the covers one hundred times would never really go away. He doesn’t care much about any of this, for there is no visible bond between her and the scent that lingers in her covers. Her lips have kissed so many others, yet the breath that leaves them is still her own. 

Marcus knows he is selfish. He is a selfish and miserable timeworn soul frozen in the body of a nineteen year old. He has never truly loved but once, and that was the reason why he is staring at the human in front of him; because he is egotistical enough to think about bringing back the woman he loved from the gentle touch of death just to spend a moment with her again. This beautiful being lying asleep before him is the exact reflection of the one that was taken from him epochs ago.

Marcus is not allowed to love the girl on the bed. This he knows. For that would be too cruel.

Love is insipid, he knows this. Love is a lifeless killer that initiates wars and destroys families and corrupts the souls of the young, leaving them with nothing but a bad taste in their lips and the sad knowledge of what reality feels like. Love is the most horrid feeling there is. It is so devastating that Marcus at the moment was considering whether he would rather feel love and risk his heart getting obliterated once again; or if he would rather resume being the apathetic and unfeeling man he is now.

_“I have traveled oceans of time to find you.”_

Marcus can’t understand how the words came to his mind, but now he wonders about them. They were the words of a mythical vampire, a creature fashioned by humans to explain their own absurd fear of the unknown. How hypocritical of him, condemning humans for their fear when he was the one scared out of his mind to love. He was not Dracula seeking Mina, he had not sought out to find Didyme again; she just materialized once more in his life.

_“I have traveled oceans of time to find you.”_

He did agree that it had been oceans of time. Each year felt like five hundred, and at the end of two millennia he hardly was alive anymore. What remained was a faint sense of the adoration he used to have and perhaps a bit of cynical humor, nothing more. There was no happiness and no anger and no lust and no anything. It was repulsive how apathetic he was, but there was nothing he could do about it.

When he looked at her, he could feel something. It had been so long since he experienced anything, and so he could not quite pin down what it was that stirred in his heart. He could care less what the emotion was though; just the fact that the numbing was gone was enough to make him move again.

_“I have traveled oceans of time to find you.”_

The girl on the bed had befriended him against his will. She had approached him out of curiosity, and welcomed him into her home for she was in, what he thought, the innocent belief that he was human. When he understood that all along she had recognized he was something other than mortal, he was stunned and angry. How dare she risk her life like that? Why would she ever allow him to speak to her, even worse to touch her?

_“How could you?” He had asked._

_“How could I not?” She had responded with a twinkling smile._

_“I could have hurt you, I could have killed you-”_

_“You would never hurt me,” She responded, “You would never let yourself hurt me.”_

She was right. Even if he was almost offended, she only laughed. Her instinct told her he wouldn’t harm her, so she went ahead and opened her doors to him even if he didn’t want to be welcomed in. For a moment he hated her, he detested what she did to him even if it was only to show kindness and faith and warmth that he had not seen in centuries. Eventually he understood that he could not show hate to her, it would be nearly a sin to harm such a creature. So he studied her, learning about her. In the process he made the mistake of falling in love.

He understood who she really was. In the beginning when she was completely disinterested in if he was human or not, that alone told him that perhaps there was something of Didyme in her. She had the same doe eyes and smile and the same tender way of turning the pages in a book. Every gesture and movement rekindled feelings in him that had long been dormant. 

There were times as well, when she was sitting at the edge of an open window with her fingers curled on a pale cigarette and a lost look in her eyes, that Marcus could feel an unnatural sadness in her. She had told him about it reluctantly, but once she did it was all so clear to him. She told him she was absent to the world, floating in some emptiness that she didn’t understand but had been present within her since before she could remember. It was a numbness that Marcus was all-too familiar with, for it was similar to the one that the woman he loved had left behind. 

_“I have traveled oceans of time to find you.”_

She had told him things, which she shouldn’t have known. It began by speaking of the open fields of Greece and the smiles of human peasants, the halls of a castle that was laced in darkness and in comfort, and the eyes of other immortals that even in crimson hid comfort and love. Then she began to seem specific, telling of a blonde vampiress and her older husband who were both cruel to everyone except for each other. Then in her darkest and most desperate moments, where Marcus found himself having to comfort her while she wept and sobbed, she would speak about a dark and smiling man with soulless eyes. In her stories he would address her kindly and gently as if to a child, yet when he spoke she was afraid of him, terrified as if what he was threatening to kill her.

By now, Marcus knew that the maiden before him was Didyme.

_“I have traveled oceans of time to find you.”_

Marcus was not about to question the ways of the universe. Through the ages he had learned that life worked oddly and mysteriously and there was no point in attempting to understand it. Some chose to use these oddities to their advantage like Aro, others chose to be perpetually untrusting of them like Caius, and some like he simply accepted them and learned to coexist.

Now the universe had brought the most marvelous of turns into his life, now he had to cherish it. He had kissed her that night and held her and touched her in ways that made his cold skin burn as if bathing in fire. She had looked at him with those eyes and she comprehended who she was as if every memory that had been held back by death was set free by his touch. 

_“I have traveled oceans of time to find you.”_

She stirs, her eyes fluttering open and glancing at him. It is still the dead of night, but he has stayed beside her while she dreams. There is a certain fascinating quality about humans when they slept; he finds it unable to take his eyes off her.

She is no vampiress, she is no Mina and he is no Dracula. Life was not a gothic novel, but if he had to spend eons of darkness just to see her open her eyes again he would do so in a heartbeat.

She smiles a soft and tired smile, one that speaks much more than words, and she takes his cold cheek with her smoke laced fingers. He closes his eyes, every nerve in his system feeling her touch. It is here that he considers if he should confess his feelings to her, break his apathetic exterior for once and tell her that he loves her. The words come out of his lips before he had a chance to stop them.

“I have traveled oceans of time to find you.” He whispers. 

He realizes that it had been too long since he decided to do something bold, and Didyme after all had always been the one to encourage him to speak his heart out. She smiles, eyes already beginning to close.

“I know.” She responds.

And when he curls his fingers on her own carefully as to not harm her fragile hands, Marcus has found the love that he believed long since lost in the oceans of time.


End file.
